1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of electronic circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for temporarily increasing the operating frequency of an electronic circuit beyond a maximum sustainable operating frequency.
2. Related Art
As computer system performance continues to increase at an exponential rate, circuitry within the computer systems must keep pace with ever-faster frequencies. These faster frequencies cause the circuitry to switch more often, which causes the circuitry to consume more power. As the circuitry consumes more power it produces more heat.
This heat must somehow be removed so that the temperature within the computer circuits does not exceed a maximum operating temperature. To this end, computer systems typically include a number of heat-dissipating components, such as heat sinks, cooling fans and heat pipes to dissipate thermal energy.
Unfortunately, providing these heat-dissipating components within a computer system can present a number of problems. First, these heat-dissipating components can significantly increase the volume and weight of a computer system, which is especially a problem for portable computer systems in which volume and weight must be minimized. Second, providing these heat-dissipating components can significantly increase the manufacturing cost of a computer system. Third, providing these heat-dissipating components can reduce reliability of a computer system, because components such as cooling fans, can fail. Furthermore, some of these components such as cooling fans, consume extra power and can thereby decrease battery life in a portable computer system.
In order to reduce the power consumption, many portable computer systems enter a power conservation mode whenever the computer system is not busy. During this power conservation mode, the computer system operates at a reduced frequency and voltage level to minimize the amount of power consumed by the computer system, and to thereby increase battery life. When the computer system becomes busy again, the frequency is increased to a maximum sustainable frequency. For many portable computer systems, this maximum sustainable frequency is determined by the capacity of the computer system to dissipate heat.
Note that this maximum sustainable frequency is determined by assuming that the computer system will operate continuously at this frequency. Most computer applications, however, do not perform computational work continuously. In fact, most applications tend to perform computational work for short, concentrated bursts between long idle periods when the computer system is waiting for user input. Hence, the maximum sustainable operating frequency is typically too conservative because it is based on the worst-case assumption that an application performs computational work continuously.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus for temporarily increasing the operating frequency of a computer system beyond the maximum sustainable operating frequency.